


You Will Always Have An Edward

by Lets_just_see



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Edward the dog!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_just_see/pseuds/Lets_just_see
Summary: Set between episode 2 and 3. The Riddler is angry that Edward appears to be getting stronger and that Oswald is not ready to let go.Basically I miss these two having scenes together.





	You Will Always Have An Edward

The Riddler watches his old friend as he enter the room and made his way to his desk, stopping only to pet the dog’s head. He really does care about that dog.

“Good evening, Mr Penguin. I trust you are well since we last spoke.” The Riddler announced his arrival, dramatically twirling once he was in the middle of the room.

Oswald sat down with a sigh. “Riddler. It’s been three weeks, I thought you forgot about me.”

“Oswald…” the taller man fiddled with his tie slightly before bringing his hand back down to his side. “You know I can’t come see you as often as I like. He’s making it quite difficult for me of late. I think he’s getting stronger.”

“Do you think he knows about us? Is he upset? Angry? Or…..” the unspoken hope is left dangling in the air between them. It brings a sense of wishfullness to the Penguin and a cold gripping fear to the Riddler.

“ _See, he doesn’t want you. He wants me! And he will never have me. I can’t believe you have the nerve to call me pathetic.”_ The Riddler can’t get Edward’s voice out if his head.

“He knows and he’s not happy.” Short. To the point.

The silence is so heavy is almost chokes them. “You need to help me get rid of him,” The Riddler continues. “He’s only getting stronger because he knows he still had a connection to you.”

“ _Lies! Well if I do, it’s a connection of hatred.”_ That’s why The Riddler calls him pathetic, he really can’t see it. But he doesn’t want Edward to see it, does he? Because then Oswald will leave him.

Across the desk, Oswald is watching the internal debate with sorrowful eyes. How could he have been so blind? Well, he knows how, he always was with matter of the heart wasn’t he? “How strong is he getting?” Oswald asks.

“It’s manageable. Anyway, why don’t we move into more exciting things?”

“Riddler…” the shorter man warns. Right, no intimacy until either Edward agrees or is gone for good. It is still his body as well and Oswald is not allowing himself to break that trust. Edward really doesn’t deserve this man.

The silence returns.

“Look,” Oswald starts, a slight quiver in his voice. “I’ll help you. If you really want to get rid of him then I will help you. I won’t lie, it difficult for me to fully accept the idea of saying goodbye to someone I consider to be my only friend of the longest time.”

“You will always have an Edward in your life, Ozzie,” The Riddler said looking at the dog laying on the floor. “That’s why I got him for you. But you need to let go of the other one. You need to let me get rid of him and then you will have everything you have ever wanted. I love you, I know I do.”

Oswald slowly raises his hand to caress the man’s cheek. “You’re right. I will always have my Edward and my Riddler. It’s all I want.”


End file.
